


A Little Jealousy

by honeykiss



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-04-30 14:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14498793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeykiss/pseuds/honeykiss
Summary: Sometimes you need a little jealousy to come to your senses.





	1. I'd throw hands for you

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've seriously written and my first chapter fic.  
> I don't even know what to think about it, but it's something so enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first fic I've seriously written and my first chapter fic.  
> I wrote this whole thing over 2 weeks between 12 and 3 am and don't even know what to think about it, but it's something so enjoy!

_Fight fight fight fight…_

It's all Hyungwon could hear. His vision blurred from a mixture of tears sweat and blood. All he could make out were the chants of the crowd, none on his side, and large fists repeatedly making contact with his thin body and face.

Once all of this began Hyungwon reasonably knew he wouldn't be able to fight and win so he settled on dodging. With the crowd forming quickly there was no escape. Eventually, he got caught and since then it's been an onslaught of kicks and punches. At this point he accepts that by the time anyone could break this up he'd be unconscious or dead. With that thought filtering into his mind his attacker grabs him by the collar of his school shirt with his fist in position for another blow. The one that could end it and Hyungwon closes his eyes and accepts it. However, it never comes and Hyungwon is suddenly falling onto the floor unable to stand.

"Who the fuck do you think you are fighting someone so much smaller than you?"

_Fight fight fight fight…_

The chants still continue as Hyungwon uses his little strength to back into the edge of the crowd. He opens his eyes and can make out the image of two guys wrestling on the floor. His aggressor struggling underneath another guy, with black hair and slightly more muscular, though it doesn't last long before security finally showed up to pull the two apart. Hyungwon still couldn't see much and by now was slightly dizzy, but he couldn't help to notice the guy who saved him was now staring at him with a certain glint in his eyes Before he could properly think about it he ends up blacking out.

When Hyungwon wakes again he’s in a hospital bed, connected to a lot of monitors and in a lot of pain when he tries to move.

"Slow down there kid." Hyungwon turns his head (a little too fast for his body's liking) towards the voice, his eyes landing on a small guy with pink hair who he assumed to be the doctor from his attire.

"Ah fuck," Hyungwon shuts his eyes a few times to stop the spin of his head and adjust to the room lighting, "What happened?"

"Watch the language." Hyungwon mutters a "sorry" and the doctor continues. "My name is Doctor Yoo. You're in the hospital because you passed, after a fight."

"Right." The images of what happened revived themselves in Hyungwon's mind and he winces at the thought.

"I'd advise not getting into fights with guys twice your size anymore. As you live with your body every day I'm sure you know you may be tall but you're built like a stick." He could only roll his eyes because of course he knew that so it's not like he went looking for a fight.

"Anyway, you suffered a minor confusion, a broken rib, and a fractured arm. I heard someone stepped in and honestly if he hadn't you would be looking at much worse so consider yourself lucky." Hyungwon lets out a dry chuckle at that.

"Sure I will." Doctor Yoo doesn't seem impressed by his answer and Hyungwon feels a bit bad. "Thank you."

The doctor gives him a smirk and leaves the room after telling him not to move much and that his grandmother is currently grabbing lunch and should be back soon. Being left alone again Hyungwon started thinking back to the fight. Specifically, who the hell was that guy who saved him? He was sure he's never seen the guy before (despite not being able to see well at the time) and that means they've never interacted and this complete stranger went out of his way to stop a simple school fight.

Hyungwon may not have talked to the majority or even half of the students at his school, or in his grade, but he could confidently say that none of them had the decency nor the guts to stop a fight. Because of that and the fact that he's grateful Hyungwon hopes he'd have a chance to thank the guy once he could return to school. No doubt the guy was also suspended for being a part of it, even if he was trying to help, it's just how the school policy worked unfortunately.

After some time Hyungwon's grandma shows up with food and lets him know that he had also been suspended for a few days as he figured. He's not surprised she didn't scold him. It's the first time something like this has ever happened so he assumes she's set on believing it'll be a one time thing.

Between the time of his hospital admittance and the day he was due back to school, Hyungwon wasn't allowed to do anything more than watch tv, read, eat, and sleep so that he could recover faster. He had a bandage wrapped around his stomach to help his ribs heal and had to unwrap it each morning to but cream on the bruises then wrap a fresh bandage back around. To accompany it he had a cast on his forearm.

The thought of going back to school made Hyungwon uneasy. Not because he feared being bullied after what happened, but because he knew he'd be stared at while being forced to have a reputation as "the kid who was beaten up so bad he blacked out". Before the incident Hyungwon was unknown, therefore he wouldn't be used to the spotlight.

He supposed there was no sense in freaking out about the inevitable and focused on how to get through it. Of course, he came up with nothing.

Once Hyungwon arrives back it's just as he imagined. Pitying stares from peers and teachers alike. Still, he went about his business like nothing happened and looked for any sign of his savior while walking the halls.

The first week went by and there wasn't a single sign of him so Hyungwon concluded the guy got more days than Hyungwon thought he would. It made him feel sorrier. It’s funny the way Hyungwon thinks so much this guy that the stares and whispers become the last thing on his mind. Without him realizing the boy becomes his savior again.

Monday of the second week he'd been he went with the same routine as the week before. It was lunchtime and as usual, Hyungwon sat in the furthest corner table doing any homework he received while eating before taking a nap. Just as he was preparing for said nap he heard someone sit down across from him. Startled, he looked up to see the guy he recognized as his mystery savior staring back at him.

"Hey." The guy began to chuckle likely due to not only Hyungwon's shocked, wide eyes but also his lack of response.

"I know I'm quite handsome, but no need to stare like that." That snapped Hyungwon back to life and his cheeks began to turn an undeniable shade of red.

The stranger chuckled once more as Hyungwon tried to pull himself together.

Eventually, Hyungwon stood up and quickly bowed to the other male.

"Thank you for trying to stop the fight before. I've been looking for you so I could express my gratitude but I didn't expect you to look for me. Sorry if it got you in trouble." After thanking him Hyungwon slowly sat down.

"No need to thank me, it was an unfair fight. I couldn't let him potentially kill you for… whatever it is you did."

"Thank you again. Um, sorry to sound rude but do I know you?"

"I'm kind of hurt you don't remember me." The guy, who Hyungwon has been thinking is very attractive for a few minutes now, gave a pout in a joking manner that had Hyungwon casually rolling his eyes. "I'm Shin Hoseok. We had gym together last year and I see you at the café where I work a lot lately, Mon Café. You never paid attention in gym class and I'm usually in the back baking so actually, I'm not surprised you don't remember me." The guy, Hoseok, let out a laugh that made him resemble a rabbit and Hyungwon couldn't help but smile a bit.

"Ah, I'm Chae Hyungwon but I guess you know that."

Lunch was starting to wrap up so Hyungwon began gathering his things to leave. He didn't have anything more to say to Hoseok and didn't think Hoseok had more to say to him, however-

"Do you have friends?" Hyungwon nearly drops everything upon hearing the question. He couldn't tell if it was meant to be an insult or not, although from Hoseok's actions so far it probably wasn't, still, it wasn't a question Hyungwon had been ready for.

"U-um not really I-I guess um-"

"I didn't mean to sound rude or anything is just that you're always alone and even at the café you always come alone so I was just wondering."

The changes in Hoseok's character from super confident to shy threw Hyungwon more of than the question and at this point, he should've been in his next class already since lunch ended a few minutes ago

"I'm not very good at talking to people so no I don't have friends." The tone of his voice sounded small and Hyungwon really wished it hadn't. He's never been one to be mad, sad, or bothered by his inability to socialize since people were shitty anyway, but admitting it to someone aloud was, well, embarrassing.

"Well from now on you can consider me your friend. Don't worry about your social skills you don't need to talk to me unless you want to."

Before Hyungwon could say anything else or decline his offer the bell rang and Hoseok ran to his class after giving him one last heartfelt smile.

Although it was more of a statement.

 _Well from now on you can consider me your friend…. You don't need to talk to me unless you want to…_ It made Hyungwon smile as he jogged to his class. Hoseok is different and Hyungwon wouldn't mind having more interactions with him.

The next day Hoseok sat with Hyungwon at lunch again with his bunny smile and a hello. Hyungwon gave him a small _hi_ and small smile in return before continuing his homework. True to his word Hoseok talked and Hyungwon listened. Every now and then he'd ask Hyungwon a question and no matter how short or vague his answer was he didn't press for more simply acknowledging whatever Hyungwon said and continuing his rambling. When it came time for Hyungwon's nap he wasn't sure if he should go ahead with it or not due to his new company, so after some internal debating Hyungwon stopped Hoseok in the middle of his story to voice his concern.

"...I wanted to have fun and get in the tube slide too…"

"Hoseok."

"... But I forgot about my size and didn't realize I'd get stuck-"

"Lee Hoseok!"

"-huh?" At that Hoseok looked up to pay attention to what his new friend had to say.

"Um, not to seem rude, I usually take a nap after I finish my lunch and work and well I'm done now… do you mind if sleep?"

"Oh, sor-"

"After you finish your story of course, sorry." It comes out rushed since he had momentarily forgotten Hoseok had been in the middle of a story and felt bad for interrupting.

Hoseok was far from bothered as he gave his signature smile that was softer than usual. "Of course you can, don't worry about it. The story's pretty anticlimactic anyway. Besides I pushed myself into your routine, don't change it for me. I'll wake you when it's time to go."

Hyungwon isn't sure what he had expected, but his chest filled with a sudden warmth at Hoseok's caring and nonchalant understanding. "Thanks, I appreciate it."

"Sleep well Hyungwon."

After a few minutes, Hyungwon was sound asleep and Hoseok settled on resting his chin on his folded arms to watch the younger boy sleep. He didn't care if someone may have noticed them and thought he was being creepy, he liked seeing the boy at peace and observing his beautiful facial features. Hyungwon was undeniably handsome though he didn't seem to know it. Hoseok wanted to refrain from scaring the boy away so he tries to take this time to stare since he can't do it while Hyungwon's awake.

As he said he would, Hoseok wakes the sleeping boy up when lunch is over. He feels bad and wishes he could let him sleep longer, as he seems so peaceful, but he would probably be mad at Hoseok if he didn't wake him.

Before the two guys go their separate ways Hoseok takes Hyungwon's hand and writes his Kakao down so they could talk outside of lunchtime. Hyungwon seems fazed at first but doesn’t say anything. With that Hoseok leaves Hyungwon, as always, with a smile and _see you later_.


	2. We're better together

Two days past with them talking every so often on Kakao (mostly Hoseok) and learning more about each other. Hoseok is always either working, working out, or eating when he isn't at school and volunteers at animal shelters on breaks. It's admirable and more than Hyungwon does as he’s either reading, sleeping, or playing video games.

It's Wednesday now and Hyungwon decides to go to the Mon Café. He hasn't been since the fight, trying to get more rest at home to recover faster.

The cast was finally off and Hyungwon could move his abdomen freely without the bandage and only the slightest pain. When he arrived he was taken aback by seeing Hoseok at the cash register but quickly remembered him mentioning that he worked there during their first conversation.

"Hello, welcome to Mon Café what can I get you?"

It's not like it'd be scandalous that they know each other but that didn’t make Hyungwon feel any less awkward.

Hoseok just gave him a smirk signifying he could tell how uncomfortable Hyungwon feels. "I'll have an um chocolate uh croissant and vanilla bean frappe, thank you."

"It'll be brought to your table soon please have a seat."

Hyungwon left to have a seat feeling like an idiot for not being able to order properly. It wasn't a new order, he got it quite frequently but never from Hoseok.

"Here's one chocolate croissant and vanilla bean frappe for the most handsome guy here." Hyungwon looks from the large window he had been staring out of to see Hoseok setting down his food with his signature smile on his face that soon turned into a frown.

"Yah! I gave you a compliment."

"I'm choosing to ignore whatever you said. And I thought you worked in the back."

Hoseok's frown became bigger at that and it made Hyungwon laugh a little. He couldn't help but find the older adorable when he looks like a child.

“Lucky for you I was moved to the register recently, but won’t you accept my compliment.”

“I don’t see how that makes _me_ lucky, but okay, thank you for the compliment. Now go back to work before you're fired."  That seems to be enough to make Hoseok perk up as he throws on a smile and retreats back to his station while muttering something about how they could “never fire their cutest employee”.

Hyungwon's always been one to observe. He found that you gather the best information about someone when you simply watch and listen without interacting. It's when the object of your interest is most natural of course. From his observations regarding Hoseok, he’s found the other’s smile is the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen. So beautiful Hyungwon aspires to make sure it stays on his face. He also thinks Hoseok really belongs with his job that involves human interaction. Hoseok easily makes nearly every customer, no matter gender, leave laughing from small talk or at least smiling. You could tell from a mile away he's a natural charmer and from the aura Hyungwon picks up he can confidently say Hoseok only uses his charm for the good of others.

Lost in thought Hyungwon doesn't realize Hoseok’s been staring back at him. He just gives Hyungwon a wink and smirk before Hyungwon abruptly turns around with his face on fire. _Why does he always have to be such a flirt?_

Despite still being slightly embarrassed for some reason Hyungwon decides to wait for Hoseok to get off work. There isn't anything on his mind and refuses to think he just wants the others company so he decides to put it in the back of his mind.

"Why were you watching me work?"

"Wha-" They'd been walking in silence for about 10 minutes. Hyungwon honestly kind of forgot Hoseok was there and his abrupt question scared Hyungwon causing him to trip over his own foot. Embarrassing.

Luckily, Hoseok was there to catch him.

"Jeez, be more careful. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks." Hoseok's still holding Hyungwon and Hyungwon’s just staring at his friend's arms. _I knew his arms were big, but not this big._

"So are going to answer my question or continue staring?” Startled, again, Hyungwon releases his hold on Hoseok embarrassed at being caught staring all over again. "What was your question again?"

"Why were you watching me work earlier?"

"I wasn-"

"Don't tell me you weren't because we both know you were. Liars are the worst." Hoseok suddenly sounded serious which made Hyungwon feel bad for ruining his mood. He's only known the other for a few days, but serious wasn't an emotion Hyungwon thought Hoseok could convey.

"Sorry...I was just observing."

"And what were your findings?' He said with an eyebrow smirk and smirk. Just like that, the mood was light again all seriousness gone. This guy is too much.

"You flirt too much."

Hoseok gasps with mock offense giving Hyungwon his best pout. "There is no such thing as flirting too much my friend."

"Sureee. What if someone falls for you? What would you do?"

"Hmmm...in my mind I think...everyone falls for me. Then I think "ah they shouldn't fall for me so easily" because they know nothing about me. So if they actually confess to falling for me I would think their feelings aren't that strong. They’re only are interested in me and I don't like those that toss around such an important feeling like love."

They keep walking with Hyungwon lost in thought. He had no reason to believe Hoseok isn’t intelligent, but he again, he didn't expect the seriousness of his answer. Honestly, Hyungwon's thought Hoseok was a weird guy from the start, but the more he's around him the more he finds the other interesting. Hoseok notices the silence and isn't sure what to make of it so he doesn't say anything. Eventually, they get to Hyungwon's house (Hoseok insisted on dropping the younger off first) and leave each other with a _see you tomorrow_.

Days past with the two falling into a steady routine of eating lunch together, Hoseok always waking Hyungwon up when it's time to leave, walking to the café after school on days Hoseok has to work, and Hoseok walking Hyungwon home afterward. It's nice, Hyungwon thinks, having Hosek for a friend. There are times Hoseok makes his heart flutter and his stomach fill with butterflies and he tries his best to ignore it. At some point the guy who beat Hyungwon up returns to school, but refrains from bothering them. He thinks it's because he's afraid of Hoseok and Hyungwon is grateful.

"What're you doing this weekend?"

Hyungwon looks up at Hoseok, who's staring out the window, from his notebook. "The same thing as always, study, sleep and read. Why?"

"You should come to my house for dinner. Tomorrow. We can watch some movies too." His voice is steady, but Hyungwon can see his eyes moving restlessly trying to find something to focus on. As smart as Hyungwon is he doesn't think about it, doesn't wonder why Hoseok seems nervous.

"Sooo like a sleepover?"

Hoseok’s eyes widen momentarily before looking directly at Hyungwon. "Well, you can sleep over if you want. I guess that would make sense if you're going to stay over late anyway."

"Alright then. What time should I come over?"

"I'll come get you after I work out. Around 6. We can walk to the convenience store and pick up some movie snacks and then walk back to my house. Is that okay?" They live relatively close to one another which is why walking home after their café meetups isn't a big deal. Even more so since it's pretty warm out now.

"Yeah, just text me when you're on your way."

Hoseok smiles and nods his head. "Okay."

With that Hyungwon returns to taking the rest of his notes before they head out.

The next day Hyungwon wakes up earlier than usual. He's never had a friend like Hoseok before, who he actually would be willing to hang out with outside of school, so honestly this is his first sleepover, first time going to someone else's house (besides for birthdays), and first time having to re-arrange his weekend schedule that consisted of sleeping until the afternoon then waking up to study for a few hours followed by reading the rest of the day.

(Hyungwon loves books and learning new information, usually about miscellaneous things that he would never need to know. Hoseok often listens to Hyungwon talk about anything he had recently learned and Hyungwon was glad he seemed interested. Even if he was faking that interest.)

Hyungwon decided to wake up earlier (still close to the afternoon) to get his studying out of the way so he could get ready for the sleepover. His grandparents seemed too enthusiastic for his liking that he was finally going somewhere and to someone else's house at that. Basically that for the first time in his life their Hyungwon had a real friend.

He had been in the middle of a book about manatees when he heard the doorbell ring shortly followed by his grandparents greeting whoever was there. Hyungwon could faintly hear what was being said.

"Hyungwon's upstairs in his room, but should be ready. Feel free to go fetch him."

At the mention of his name Hyungwon checks the time on his phone and realizes he had lost track of time as it was nearly 6:30 which meant that must be Hoseok, who also lost track of the time it seems. He quickly gets up from his bed to fetch a sweater from the closet as he hears footsteps approaching his door. There are three knocks before a voice asks, "Hey Hyungwon it's Hoseok, are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, you can come in."

Hyungwon's just throwing on his hoodie and turns around to address Hoseok. "I'm just throwing on a hoo-" The words get stuck in his throat when he lays eyes on the older. Now, Hyungwon has come to admit he admires Hoseok’s good looks and well-built body more times than he'd let anyone know, but seeing him now is too much. He’s in a tight black athletic shirt that's sticking to his body, from what Hyungwon assumes is sweat, and a pair of black and white joggers, that are supposed to be baggy but also stick to his legs that are the size of tree trunks, and his hair pushed back under a baseball cap. Hyungwon thinks he might slip into cardiac arrest from the sight.

"Hey, sorry I'm not exactly presentable right now and probably smell. I was still working out and realized what time it was and wanted to come as soon as possible. Didn't want you to think I forgot."

"Um, uh, yeah," It takes a minute for his brain to start up again, "yeah right right, it's fine really. I kinda lost track of time too." He signaled to the book he had been reading before Hoseok’s arrival.

Hoseok lets out a light laugh and seemingly relaxes from his guilt about being late. "Can't wait to hear all about manatees." Hyungwon's lip quirks up out of fondness and he thinks, he loves how easy it is to talk to Hoseok.

He grabs his backpack stuffed with overnight clothes and toiletries while Hoseok slips on his hood on and they make their way out of the house yelling goodbye to his grandparents.

They haven't walked far when Hoseok tells Hyungwon he'd carry his backpack for him. Hyungwon declines the offer, but Hoseok insists with a small pout and _that's the least I could do for being late_. That softens Hyungwon so he agrees to let the other carry his bag.

"You do realize you're cooking me dinner and buying snacks as well as providing movies, right?"

"Nope, that's all for US. Therefore, it doesn't count." He gives Hyungwon his best smile as if he was ending the conversation with no room for argument. "Oh! I have a surprise for you too. I'm kinda surprised you didn't notice it earlier."

The taller male glances at Hoseok with a raised eyebrow, but Hoseok only looks straight ahead and keeps walking without a word.

After picking out snacks from the convenience store they get back to Hoseok’s house close to 7. Hyungwon's given the task of storing the cold items while Hoseok gets everything out to start cooking. It doesn't take Hyungwon long so he sits at the island bar to watch Hoseok work and he's taken aback because he didn't take him as the cooking type.

"Where'd you learn how to cook? Didn't expect this from a guy who's lunch consists of two bowls of ramen. Which, by the way, is pretty unhealthy ya know."

Hoseok’s focused on cutting up a cucumber but glances up at Hyungwon momentarily and gives out a low chuckle. "Well, my mom's not home often so I make myself food. Considering I eat two bowls of ramen for lunch as you pointed out, I'd rather not eat it for dinner too. It's my favorite food, but as much as I love it I can only eat it so often."

"Well, I'm looking forward to whatever you make."

"Thanks Hyungwon."

Everything about the scene is soft and domestic and warm and makes Hyungwon feel things he doesn't bother ignoring anymore because that's a lot of work. He accepts it at the moment, he may be falling for Hoseok little by little. Of course, that doesn't mean he would act on it.

"Why're you still wearing your hat and hoodie?" Hyungwon hadn't noticed the older had them on in the first place honestly.

"Oh right! I kinda forgot too. It's your surprise." At that Hoseok throws off his hat, his hood following, and gives Hyungwon a flashing grin as he shakes his hair out.

"Oh my god you bleached your hair!"

"Yep, I wanted to try something new. The woman at the hair supply shop said I'd look sexy blonde so…" Hyungwon bit his lip slightly because the woman was pretty spot on about that assumption. The previously black haired male looked pretty stunning before, but now he looked like a large, muscular softie. Hyungwon found that to be more accurate of what Hoseok really is.

"You look really really good, seriously."

Hoseok fakes hurt at the statement.  "So I don't look sexy?"

"I'm not about to boost your already big ego."

"Well I'm hurt. With my blonde hair and your pink hair we could be strawberry milk."

"You're an idiot."

The two guys burst into laughter as they go back to cooking their dinner. Well, as Hoseok cooks their dinner.

Hoseok makes the best dinner Hyungwon's had in a long time, eats two servings, and Hoseok packages the rest for Hyungwon to take home tomorrow. Hyungwon tries to decline the offer despite it not being an offer at all, but Hoseok dismisses it with an _I can make more you know_. They head to the beautifully furnished basement where there's already a blanket bed awaiting them on the floor in front of the TV.

Many Disney classics are binged through the night and many stupid debates are made like whether Mulan's a Disney princess or not (Hoseok insists she's too good to be placed with the others) and if any of the dwarfs had feelings for Snow White (Hyungwon quickly shut that down). It goes until they're dozing off with Hyungwon's head somehow making its way onto Hoseok’s chest and Hoseok’s arm wrapped around Hyungwon's shoulder. Hyungwon sighs out of contentedness, relaxing into Hoseok’s body. Just before he completely loses consciousness he thinks, he loves how easy it is to be with Hoseok.


	3. Jealousy

Hoseok's the first to wake the next morning. The source of his sleep disturbance is who he assumes is his mom in the kitchen above them. He's about the get up to go greet her when he realizes Hyungwon is still fast asleep on his chest. The boy is a heavy sleeper, which is what allows him to sleep unhealthily long hours in a day, so Hoseok gently shifts so Hyungwon's head falls softly onto the pillow beside them. After that, he piles two blankets on top of him and heads upstairs.

"Morning mom."

"Good morning. You slept in the basement?"

"Yeah, I invited Hyungwon over for the night, remember?"

"Ohh that's right, sorry sweetie. I'll make you boys some breakfast for when he wakes up."

"Thanks, mom. I love you." After giving his mom a hug and kiss Hoseok heads back downstairs. 

He's greeted with the attractive sight of Hyungwon with his hair pushed back and sleep shirt sliding off his shoulder. His dazed state made him that much cuter.

"Morning sleepy head."

"Hey." Hyungwon was still 90% sleep and struggling to wake up.

"Moms making breakfast for us so you can sleep until it's ready if you want. Didn't mean to wake you."

"It was the loss of your body heat that woke me." Hyungwon mumbled. It made Hoseok feel something warm inside his chest to know Hyungwon enjoyed sleeping on and with him. To express that he decides to jump onto Hyungwon with a leg on either side of the still sleepy boy's lap and pull him into a hug.

"What're you doinggg." It was muffled by Hoseok's thick shoulder.

"I'm hugging you duh."

"It's too early for this." Hyungwon whined, but he knew there was no sense in trying to stop it.

"It's never too early for love and affection!"

"Sure it's not."

After the morning shenanigans and a delicious breakfast from Ms. Shin, the boys turn on Hoseok’s game console. It's a combat mission style game that Hyungwon also owns. Hoseok insists on not playing the first round so Hyungwon plays on his own with the other watching him intently. Except he wasn't focused on watching the screen, he was instead staring at Hyungwon's face and said boy was too focused to notice. Hoseok thought Hyungwon was most attractive when he was focused on his task at hand. He noticed it throughout Hyungwon's visits to the Mon Café when he would work on his homework or read. The game was intense yet Hyungwon remained calm and relaxed. To Hoseok the most enticing part at these times were Hyungwon's cherry red plump lips. They are Hoseok's kryptonite. He'd give anything to make them his. Hoseok has liked Hyungwon for quite some time and he knows he should tell his friend as he had planned to, but it never seemed to come out of his mouth. Hoseok is not one to be scared or reserved about his love so he wonders what's inhibiting him.

Hyungwon's sound of frustration towards his loss snaps Hoseok out of paradise and he quickly looks at the screen.

"Ready to join now Mr. Creep."

Hoseok furrows his eyebrows as Hyungwon laughs lightly. "What do you mean Mr. Creep?"

"Don't act like you weren't staring. I could see you ya know."

The older male was embarrassed at being caught. "L-lets just play loser."

"Hey! I'm not a loser." Hyungwon gave him a pout that made it hard for Hoseok to resist kissing his lips. He quickly turns around to get rid of the thought.

"The screen suggests otherwise." That earns him a pillow to the chest.

They spend the rest of the day alternating between video games and eating ramen until Hoseok has to walk Hyungwon back to his place. Like the scholarly students they are they both spend Sundays doing homework. Hoseok wishes he could stay over and they could do it together, but he knows Hyungwon prefers to work on it alone. 

The next few weeks followed this pattern. As usual, they spend lunch together, on Monday’s, Wednesday’s and Friday’s Hyungwon goes to Mon Café and is walked home by Hoseok, often while discussing the topic of whatever book Hyungwon happened to be reading, then on Friday’s and Saturday’s Hyungwon sleeps over Hoseok's house. It's a routine that allows them to grow closer and their feelings for one another to grow stronger.

For Hoseok he still stands behind the fact there's never a right time for him to confess. He had no clue about Hyungwon's sexuality because it's never come up in conversation boy, girls, boyfriends, girlfriends. They've held hands and cuddled before and he doesn't seem to mind Hoseok's constant flirting, but he couldn't assume from small things like that. 

Eventually, he accepts the truth. For once in his life, he's afraid of losing a friend.

As for Hyungwon, his feelings were confusing him. It's not that he minds that he might like Hoseok, but he's never had feelings for anyone so he doesn't know how to handle it. If Hoseok's actions are any indication maybe he likes guys too so it would be okay he thinks. Then he gets scared because what if Hoseok just likes him as a friend and things change if he confesses he likes him romantically. It gives him a headache just thinking about it. For once in his life, he has a friend he's afraid of losing.

It's a little over halfway through the school year when Hyungwon's first hour is met with a new student.

"Class we have a new student joining us from today onwards. Please introduce yourself." Hyungwon looks up from his phone to see a boy shorter than him with dirty blonde hair.

"Hi, my name is Lee Minhyuk. Please take care of me." The boy gives them all a flashy smile that Hyungwon thinks could rival Hoseok's.

Minhyuk moves to take the empty seat next to Hyungwon as class finally begins. Every now and then Hyungwon would glance over to Minhyuk out of curiosity to be met with the sight of the new kid doodling various characters on his sheet. 

Once the class is over Hyungwon uncharacteristically takes the opportunity to introduce himself.

"Hi, I'm Hyungwon." 

Minhyuk turns around to face the other with a somewhat shocked expression on his face. "Hello, you're a really tall dude."

Hyungwon laughs a little because that's not exactly what he expected to come out of the other's mouth. "Yeah, I know. I just wanted to say if you need something feel free to ask me. I'll be going now."

As he turns around to head to his next class Minhyuk reaches out to him. "There is one thing." Hyungwon quirks his eyebrow at him. "Can I eat lunch with you?"

"Huh? Sure." Minhyuk gives him another smile and his eyes shine. Hyungwon thinks he's kinda like a puppy.

Before he actually leaves this time, knowing he'll be late to class now but doesn't care, he tells Minhyuk where his table is and about Hoseok.

It turns out Minhyuk happens to be in 2 more of Hyungwon's classes and 1 of Hoseok's. They walk to the lunch table together and a few minutes later Hoseok shows up. 

"Hey, you're the new kid in my physics class right?"

"Yeah, Minhyuk."

"I'm Hoseok, nice to meet you.”

After introductions are made Hoseok takes his usual seat across from Hyungwon and Minhyuk sits next to Hyungwon. A little too close for Hoseok's comfort but he rationalizes, the dude is new and it means nothing. 

As always they speak about a variety of things until it’s time for Hyungwon's nap. He had already explained the situation to Minhyuk during their previous class. That left Minhyuk and Hoseok to talk amongst themselves.

“So how’s your first day so far?” Hoseok questions Minhyuk with a curious stare.

The other boy didn’t seem uncomfortable or intimidated by the look. “It’s been pretty great with Hyungwon by my side most of the time. I’m glad he offered to look out for me. He seems like a pretty good guy.”

“He is. Needs to look out for himself more than others, but he can’t help that he’s too kind for his own good.”

“Seems like the type one could easily fall for. Tall, handsome, caring”

Hoseok laughs lightly at Minhyuk’s words. “Are you falling for him or something?”

“Nothing’s impossible bunny.”

“What did you just call me?” He asks with eyes wide of shock.

“Bunny. You look like one. Don’t worry it’s just a one-time thing.” Minhyuk gives him a wink. “Maybe.”

“You’re weird.” Minhyuk simply shrugs his shoulders and finishes off the last bit of his food. Hoseok still hasn’t registered what just happened. He’s never met someone close to being as flirty as him and didn’t know how to react.

Lunch passes by without much else said between the two. Minhyuk occasionally showing Hoseok pictures and videos of animals after recalling the latter mention how much he loves them earlier. As always Hoseok wakes Hyungwon up and lets out a snort at the way his hair sticks out everywhere. He had decided to style it differently today and Hoseok thought he looked exceptionally good. Once he gathered himself he notices the way Minhyuk was looking at Hyungwon and thought maybe he had noticed Hyungwon’s good looks too. At the thought something small yet fierce boiled in his chest but he simply ignores it heading to his next class. 

The rest of the day passed by slower than usual to Hoseok. During class transitions he often saw Hyungwon which made him happy, but with Minhyuk clinging to him like a puppy the once small feeling boiling in his chest grew. Of course, Hoseok wasn’t stupid neither was he dense so he knew what it was. Had heard about the evil effects and feeling of jealousy. Yet, again he rationalizes it was because some new kind of cute guy with fluffy, dirty blonde hair that resembles a playful pup is taking all of his best friend’s attention so he can be a little jealous. He rationalizes, a little jealousy never hurt anybody.


	4. Three's a crowd

For a week Hoseok suffers from mini spurts of jealousy. 

When he sees them in the hallway together or the times Minhyuk gets a bit too touchy with Hyungwon at lunch. The tallest has never been fond of getting physical except when he comes to Hoseok’s and is too tired and unguarded that he allows himself to lay on Hoseok. (Those are Hoseok’s favorite memories and he wouldn’t trade those times for anything.) So naturally he wants to scold Minhyuk for making his friend uncomfortable, but he figures it’s not his place if Hyungwon doesn’t even seem fazed and he can’t blame Minhyuk for not knowing he should back off a bit. After that week, however, it’s a little easier for Hoseok to keep his jealousy in check and after school he waits for Hyungwon so they could head to the café.

It wasn’t long until he made out his friend’s tall and lanky frame in the distance that made his mood perk up. However, when he made out the person accompanying him Hoseok became somewhat annoyed. He feels bad he became that way considering Minhyuk is a pretty good dude. But the café is a special thing for him and Hoseok. 

“Hey!” Hyungwon’s voice snaps him out of his thoughts. 

“...Hey.”

“Do you mind if Minhyuk comes with us? Turns out he lives close to me.”

“Oh really? That’s nice. Sure he can come too.” Hoseok tries to sound happy, at least neutral, and ignores the questioning look Minhyuk was giving him.

Before anything else could be said Hoseok starts making his way in the direction of the café. 

Hyungwon, oblivious to Hoseok’s sour mood, orders his usual once they arrive. After Minhyuk ordered himself a drink Hyungwon pulls him over to his usual spot next to the large window that lets in the beautiful sunlight. Hyungwon easily connected with MInhyuk since they shared a few things in common and was happy to have made a new friend. Minhyuk, being the social butterfly he is, makes the atmosphere easy. Like Hoseok, Minhyuk doesn't seem to mind that Hyungwon is a man of few words and can talk enough for the both of them. He thinks he’s lucky to have found two people who accept his social inabilities in such a short span of time.  

“So, it doesn’t seem like it but just for clarification, are you and Hoseok together?”

The question makes Hyungwon choke on his coffee. “What!?”

Minhyuk rolls his eyes at Hyungwon’s surprise thinking that he is simply trying to hide that they are together or at least have feelings. “I said are you and Hoseok together?”

“No. What makes you think that?”

“Um, nothing. You guys just seem rather close is all.” Minhyuk tries to hide the concern in his voice at Hyungwon’s actual obliviousness. Thinks that maybe he should do something about it. He caught on that Hoseok has some feelings for their friend if the way he looks like he’s suffering whenever Minhyuk gets too close or flirty is any indication. He doesn’t like it. Seeing someone in love suffer. Although his plan may require him (Hyungwon too) to suffer a little longer, oops.

“Well yeah, we are. He’s my first real friend and we spend most of our free time together physically or texting. Why? Do you like him?”

“Hm, maybe. I’ve only known him for a bit but seems smart and you can’t deny he’s extremely handsome and well-built. Flirty and funny too.” He pays attention to Hyungwon’s reaction to his fake confession for any clues on the other’s feelings. Said boy has been staring at their topic of discussion since Minhyuk said maybe he liked him. He looks as though he’s contemplating what Minhyuk said. 

“He flirts with anything that moves. Don’t you think that’d be annoying in a relationship?” Despite his attempt at sounding sincere, it was easy to tell he was trying to change Minhyuk’s “feelings”.

“Doesn’t bother me. Besides, neither of us knows what he’s like when he’s in a relationship.”

“What if he doesn’t even like guys?”

Minhyuk tries to keep his composure with Hyungwon’s poor attempts to derail him. “That’d be surprising, but even if he doesn’t, nothing is impossible my dear Hyungwonnie.”

After that conversation, Minhyuk noticed the shift in Hyungwon’s behavior. His attempt to be subtle wasn’t that great as Minhyuk caught him staring at Hoseok multiple times with a certain look in his eyes. Once Hoseok actually caught him staring and said boy was left with a blush on his cheeks for the next 5 minutes. 

Today Hoseok worked a shorter shift so the trio headed home while it was still light out. During his shift Hoseok had time to sort through his feelings and even got some advice. The advice was deemed useless and his longtime co-worker just told him to confess. He then went on a mini-rant about how that was an obvious option but not practical. Either way, it put out the fire of jealousy he had been feeling before. With that out of the way, everything between the three flowed naturally. Minhyuk had only become part of their two-person group a few weeks ago, but it’s like he’d always been there. Admittedly he is similar to Hoseok himself but on a smaller scale. Although he’s got the older beat in sass. 

Through the walk, plans were made for the weekend. The trio decides to hang out at Hoseok’s house since he’s got a basement and more freedom than the other two.

Once Friday finally rolls around Hoseok walks to Hyungwon’s house to pick him up as always. Hyungwon’s grandparents as routine greet him warmly and offer him treats and any food they’ve prepared. It’s warm and feels like a home. Sometimes he gets jealous of that too.

(not that he dislikes his single mom or blames her for working so much, just wishes his house wasn’t so lonely.)

The first few times Hoseok would ask to carry Hyungwon’s bag for him when they’d get outside, but eventually started to put it on when he’d fetch the younger from his room. This time they walked to get Minhyuk instead of the convenience store. 

Minhyuk’s house is as lively as he is. Standing outside after ringing the doorbell the two could hear the screams of at least two small kids and… Minhyuk too? When the door opens it’s a woman who looks to be in her mid-20’s. In the background is what they had speculated. Two small children, likely MInhyuk’s younger siblings, running around with MInhyuk chasing them. They find the sight quite amusing as they step inside from the warm outside. 

“Minhyuk! Your friends are here to get you.”

The boy turns his head to the door and smiles his big, genuine smile and walks over to them, picking up his backpack by the door.

“Jooheonie, Hyunwoo, I’m leaving now!”

The kids run up and jump on him giving him a hug goodbye and Hyungwon notices Hoseok staring at the hyper kids with the softest look in his eyes that Hyungwon has ever seen. It makes him even more attractive.

Following that Minhyuk turns to kiss the woman on the cheek. “Thanks mom, see you tomorrow.”

After that, they head on their way. When they're out the house Minhyuk breaks out his signature ways.

“You gonna carry my bag too handsome?”

Hoseok just dismisses the flirtatious boy with a light laugh as they make their way to the convenience store. With the fairly new information of his friends (false) crush Hyungwon takes the flirting to heart. He may be overreacting but he’s been thinking about the duo’s interactions too much for his own liking and it’s clogging his brain. The simplest solution is to just confess and handle things from there, but then Hyungwon starts to believe he’s not good enough to have Hoseok to himself and that the other two match better. As long as they could all stay friends he could suffer.

After a while, they make it to the convenience store and stash up on snacks for their movie marathon. The walk to Hoseok’s house is too much for Hyungwon. Minhyuk clings to his interest the majority of the time and makes too many flirtatious comments. He doesn’t know if Hoseok blows them off because it doesn’t faze him or he doesn’t want to entertain the younger, but Hyungwon’s got to hand it to Minhyuk for his persistence. He would have given up shortly after. That only serves to make him think he doesn’t like Hoseok as much as Minhyuk so once again, who is he to interfere. These actions don’t stop once they arrive at their destination either. The usual positioning is always either Hyungwon leaning on Hoseok, Hoseok laying on Hyungwon’s lap, or (Hoseok’s favorite) the rare times Hyungwon will lay back on Hoseok’s chest while sitting between his legs. That’s when he’s feeling extra tired. However, now with their new addition, it’s Minhyuk cuddled into Hoseok’s side with a hand resting on Hoseok’s thigh. Hyungwon is past denying he’s been jealous but he didn’t think he’d be so jealous that he couldn’t even focus on the movies they were watching. At that point, when he realizes it’s the ending scene of the first movie and he missed more than half of it, he chooses to just fall asleep instead. Not only in an attempt to ignore their position, but also to delay making a decision. Confess or suffer.

When morning arrives Hyungwon is the first to wake up. It’s only happened once before since he’s a heavy and long sleeper and he wishes that he hadn’t been the first up when his eyes adjust to his surroundings. To his left Hoseok and Minhyuk are laying in a position Hyungwon knows he’s a part of each weekend. Minhyuk safely tucked into Hoseok’s chest and the boy sitting with his back on the couch and head dangling. Automatically Hyungwon starts nagging in his mind. He’s told Hoseok countless times to make sure he doesn’t fall asleep like that before he injured his neck. When he snaps out of it Hyungwon makes to stand and heads upstairs where he knows Ms. Shin will be making breakfast. He’d have to remind her to make enough for three.

After breakfast the boys plan out their day of movies.

“We should do movies part of a series!” Minhyuk throws out during a lull in the discussion.

“How many would we even get through at this rate?” Hyungwon voices the obvious concern. 

“Probably not much, but it doesn’t matter.”

“Let’s try it, starting with Shrek.” Hoseok seemed on board after giving it some thought. Even if Hyungwon wasn’t totally on board (he’s got a bad memory and waiting a week to pick back up on a movie doesn’t sound pleasing) he’s outnumbered and could never say no to Hoseok. 

At this point, he considers Hoseok his best friend. He thinks there’s no one who could move him from that spot. Who could compare? And don’t get him wrong his jealousy doesn’t make him dislike Minhyuk. He considers him a friend now too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is technically part of this.


	5. You are my only star

The weekend is over and it leaves Hoseok confused. He’s glad his jealousy didn’t last long but didn’t expect that jealous to turn into disappointment and discomfort. Once Minhyuk seemed to take a liking to him over Hyungwon he didn’t know how to react. The younger is a shameless flirt and very touchy (both things he has experience in). Despite his gut telling him to speak up he didn’t tell Minhyuk to back off. Honestly, Hoseok missed Hyungwon’s cuddles and waking up to Hyungwon’s head on his chest. Having Hyungwon nag about his sleeping position even though he can’t exactly help it. Maybe it was his imagination, but Hyungwon didn’t interact much after arriving at his house Friday night. Over the weekend he resembled the boy Hoseok first met. Not making eye contact, reserved, distant.

It isn’t until lunch when Hyungwon doesn’t eat and instead goes straight to sleeping that Hoseok decides he needs to take action. Minhyuk tells him the taller had been like that all day, barely replying and mostly keeping his head down.

(Minhyuk noticed everything from Friday night to Monday’s lunch. A part of him felt bad for making them suffer, especially someone as sweet as Hyungwon, but he stuck to his plan and hoped for the best.)

Hoseok isn’t the best with words. He’s a man of action and showing his feelings versus saying them. After school he asks Minhyuk to stay back instead of walking with Hyungwon who didn’t seem to want company anyway. 

“Hey, do you need something?” Minhyuk walks up to Hoseok who’s sitting on a field near the school.

Once Minhyuk’s close enough Hoseok stands, places a hand around the other’s waist and pulls him in for a kiss. 

It’s not long, but there’s a fire behind it. Hoseok kisses with a purpose.

Hoseok pulls away with a piercing gaze in his eyes. It’s serious and Minhyuk catches on to what’s happening fairly quickly. He didn’t expect to get Hoseok so worked up.

“So?”

Minhyuk steps back to put distance between them. “As much as I’m honored to have experienced that in my lifetime may I ask why you did that?”

“Did you like it? Do you like me?” To someone outside Hoseok would sound insecure, but it has nothing to do with insecurity and confidence. He’s trying to prove or disprove a point and his stance makes that clear. 

“Did I like the kiss, yes.” He’s slightly jealous that (hopefully) Hyungwon will get to have those lips to himself. “Do I like you, yes, as a friend nothing more or less.”

There’s a shocked look on Hoseok’s face and all traces of serious Hoseok have disappeared. Now he looks a little insecure. That his solid theory was incorrect.

“Are you lying?”

“I have no reason to lie Hoseok. Why? Do you like me?”

“Ah, no. I just thought you liked me and I kind of came up with this really quickly because I suck with words-”

“Breathe dude.”

Hoseok laughs and takes a deep breath to calm himself. “I’m sorry. The whole kissing you thing was pretty dumb, it was just driving me mad not knowing. If you don’t like me then why do you act how you do?”

“Please you’re worse and you don’t even realize it. However, it was to help you and your oblivious lover boy notice your feelings for each other.” Minhyuk scoffs. “Of course, I didn’t expect you to get so riled up.”

“Hyungwon likes me?”

“Well duh idiot. Why do you think he’s so down. You’ve been letting me cling to you for days. He probably thinks you like me too.”

“Shit.”

“Shit is correct. Go fix things with him and for fucks sake confess.”

“Right. Although I don’t appreciate you fucking with our feelings I also do appreciate the effort.”

“And you say you’re not good with words.” They laugh at that. It’s light without tension and Hoseok feels good.

“Your future boyfriend is lucky.”

“You mind mentioning that during physics then.” Minhyuk’s still laughing when Hoseok quirks an eyebrow at him.

“I’ve got Changkyun or at least soon now that I’m done with you two.”

“Iconic.” With that Hoseok watches Minhyuk jog over to the real boy of his affections that’s waiting for him by the school then heads to Hyungwon’s house to sort out their problem. He’s scared and he always has been. He doesn’t want to lose his best friend, but he’ll trust Minhyuk’s words. That Hyungwon likes him too.

 

Hyungwon’s house isn’t close to the school necessarily but it’s not tragically far. A nice somewhere in the middle. For once Hoseok wishes it was far and the walk was longer. He can already see it in the distance and has barely come up with words to convey his feelings and the misunderstanding. It makes him anxious, he wants to wait until tomorrow but he knows it’s now or never. 

Hyungwon himself is currently buried nose deep in a book about dinosaurs. He figured he may as well learn something new in this haze off emotions and it worked to calm him down. Reading about the different species and how they must have lived. Truthfully he regrets his behavior at school. It wasn’t Minhyuk or Hoseok’s fault that he felt the way he did. Not really. For him to shut down on them like that makes him want to apologize, but what if they don’t forgive him? _They have each other so they don’t need me anymore._ It’s something that he’s thought more than thrice in the past almost hour. His insecurity of being wanted or needed never failed to get to him and he wasn’t in the right mind to fight it today.

He closes the book and decides to sleep despite it still being early. When he stands he hears the doorbell ring and makes his way downstairs instead. Hyungwon is almost at the bottom of the stairs when he sees his grandmother at the door greeting the object of his frustration, Hoseok. 

They make their way outside and Hoseok asks if they can go to the field, with a partial playground, close by. Hyungwon slowly nods as he avoids looking at Hoseok at all cost. He thinks he may break if he does. 

“Hey.” Hoseok breaks the silence first when they arrive.

“Hi.”

“I’ve been stupid and oblivious and in denial Hyungwon. I’m sorry it took Minhyuk's scheming and hurting you to see that.” He blurts it out because there’s no point in beating around the bush.

“What are you talking about?” Hyungwon knows and yet he asks anyway.

“I know you think Minhyuk likes me because I did too. He doesn’t. He said he was only trying to help us see our true feelings and he succeeded I guess.” Hoseok took a deep breath in preparation. “I like you Hyungwon, a lot, and seeing you act how you did today broke my heart. I didn’t want to lose my best friend over my feelings. I hope you can forgive me.” 

People say you don’t know what you have until you lose it and Hyungwon hates he had to learn from experience. Hates that he got so attached. Four days without Hoseok’s attention and affection took more of a toll on him than he thought would be possible. So he tells Hoseok so with tears clouding his vision. Tells him he didn’t want to lose his best friend either, that their both idiots. How he wanted Hoseok to be happy with or without him.

“I like you too you fool.”

There are tears running down both of their faces at the end. They sit on the swings and intertwine their hands as they move back and forth. Both boy’s hearts feel at peace. It’s getting dark and they have school tomorrow so Hoseok walks Hyungwon back home after an hour hand-in-hand and smiles on their faces. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you read this whole thing and enjoyed it kudos to you :)  
> I might add more chapters to it later on who knows.


	6. Happy Birthday to You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Hoseok's birthday and his friends just want to celebrate him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally a poly prompt   
> “You’re the only one who knows how to cook anything other than Ramen, but it’s your birthday so somehow, between the two of us, we will cook you a nice romantic meal so go sit down and ignore the smoke alarm.”

When they get back to school the next day neither of them says anything about it, but the looks they give each other are all too telling. Minhyuk catches on easy enough and teases them relentlessly. That is until Hoseok remembers Minhyuk’s little crush on Changkyun and teases him right back with Hyungwon joining in.

Nothing really changes. Between Hyungwon and Wonho or their group of three. They still hang out on weekends except for every other weekend when Minhyuk kindly allows it to be just the two of them. Hoseok is still flirty as ever, but Hyungwon is confident in their feelings for one another and he trusts Hoseok. One weekend Hoseok and Hyungwon cook dinner (Hoseok cooks and Hyungwon does taste testing) like the first weekend they ever hung out. Hyungwon sits on the counter, despite Hoseok’s protests that it’s not sanitary, next to Hoseok’s workspace to steal pieces of whatever he’s chopping up and place kisses on top on his boyfriend’s head. There was soft music playing in the background and it was all very domestic for their first date. At some point, while the food was simmering on the stove, they accidentally got into a too heated make-out session, but it still held that domesticated feeling. That is until Hoseok’s mom made a surprise entrance and knocked them out of their trance. 

The two broke apart so fast Hoseok nearly fell dragging Hyungwon with him.

“It’s about time you two got together.” Ms. Shin says while doubling over in laughter as the boys get themselves together.

“I thought you weren’t coming home until late.” Hyungwon can’t help but to coo at how whiny his boyfriend sounds, despite his own embarrassment, and it gets him a weak slap on the arm.

“Yeah well I got off early and I’m glad I did.” There were still a few chuckles and teases threatening to slip out her mouth as she continues. “But don’t worry, I’m going back out so continue your “cooking” as if I was never here.”

She ran to her room to change for her night out and when she was heading back out she left them with kisses and “be safe boys!”. Hyungwon’s grandparents found out not too long after Hoseok’s mother.                                      

After a date Hoseok walks Hyungwon home as usual except now it ends with soft kisses. That particular night ended just as the others. With soft kisses. However, they got a little too heated and those soft kisses transformed into a very heated make-out session that they hadn’t even noticed their two-person audience of Hyungwon’s grandparents in the window. They had no clue until they rang the doorbell and the two elders embraced them both once the door was opened. They like Hoseok and they let him know they’re glad someone like him is looking after _“the best thing in our lives”_.

 

Before they know it it’s Hoseok’s birthday and he’s ecstatic to spend it with his boyfriend. It’s the day before during class when Minhyuk and Hyungwon start coming up with a solid celebration plan. Hoseok’s a pretty popular guy with his good looks and personality, but those two are his only actual friends so they didn't have to worry about throwing a party.

“I say, we get a bouncy house.” It’s Minhyuk’s fifth idea so far and the fifth that’ll inevitably be turned down by Hyungwon.

“What are we? Five? Besides I’m probably too tall and he’s definitely too large.” He says it with a roll of his eyes and focuses back on his assignment.

“Well, what the hell else can we do? Cook for him.” Minhyuk starts laughing at the idea of it. That seems like a good solution to the average person, but for them, it’s a terrible idea. Hoseok has banned Hyungwon from the kitchen after he almost set toast on fire more than once and Minhyuk is known to be no better.

“Yep.”

Minhyuk ceases his laughing to look at his friend in a serious manner. “I don’t think I heard you quite right. Did you say we’re going to COOK for him? Us? Cook?”

“That’s exactly what I’m saying. C’mon it can’t go that bad.”

“Uh-huh sure.”

Hyungwon just shrugs and gets back to work. He knows it’s actually a terrible idea and is very aware that he's a bad cook, except it’s the most practical and Hoseok loves to eat, being a great cook himself. They make a list of his favorite foods that they could maybe possibly make if they start tonight. Ramen, chicken breast, rice, and pizza. Luckily his birthday falls on a Saturday so their plan is to make it seem like they forgot and then surprise him around dinner time.

 

Since Minhyuk’s got the bigger house he naturally has the bigger (and more equipped) kitchen so they meet up around 1 pm the next day to get started on their menu. A plus is that Minhyuk’s family is out of town so they don’t have to worry about the small children disturbing them. They also recruited Changkyun, who recently became Minhyuk’s own boyfriend, to come too just to make sure they don’t start a fire. Another pair of eyes for safety. 

Hoseok’s been blowing up both of their phones since the early morning asking about what they’re doing and if they’ve got any plans. Hyungwon ignored the messages since he could easily say he had been asleep as a legitimate answer while Minhyuk had said he was out of town since he told Hoseok they’d be leaving during lunch the previous day. 

They actually cook better than they thought they could on a timeframe. The rice was only burned twice and the chicken breast only had to be re-done once. Turns out Changkyun wasn’t much help as he kept dozing off or played some game on his phone. It’s almost 4 pm when Hyungwon just starts the ramen and Minhyuk decorating the pizza when the doorbell rang. 

“Kyunnie, can you get that?”

“Mhmm.”

Making his way to the door in his groggy state he asks, “Who is it!”  There’s no answer and when he opens the door there’s a very heated Hoseok shoving past him before any words can leave his mouth.  The two boys still in the kitchen turn at the sound of footsteps and their smiles immediately drop.

“What’re you guys doing?” He didn’t sound angry, surprisingly, but he sounded sad and his eyes were puffy and red enough to know he had been crying. Hair a mess and not even properly dressed.

Rather than answer immediately they put down what they were working on (and make sure all the appliances are off) then walk over to Hoseok. Changkyun’s already sitting on the couch when they guide Hoseok to sit as well. 

“You know today is a special day.” It’s Hoseok who speaks first, no louder than a whisper, looking like a kicked puppy.

“I do.” Hyungwon tries to convey love in his eyes. He hopes it gets through. “You see, you’re the only one who knows how to cook anything other than ramen, which is ironic considering it’s your primary meal, but it’s your birthday and-”

“And because it’s your birthday we figured somehow, between the two of us and Changkyun’s supervision, we could cook you a nice meal.” Minhyuk takes over the ending for Hyungwon who has tears on the brim of his eyes. He feels bad for making Hoseok sad. Hoseok may seem tougher than them all, but he’s the biggest softy among them.

Changkyun wasn’t very close to Hoseok yet, but he adds his sentiments as well. “So sit back and ignore the smoke alarm, that’s gone of no more than four times.”

“Aww guys!” He pulls the three of them into the best hug he can and kisses each of their foreheads. There are stars in his eyes when they’re released from his death grip and they’re all laughing until...

_**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!** _

There’s smoke pouring out the oven when they quickly get into the kitchen. Apparently, Minhyuk turned on the broil option instead of turning the oven off and you’re supposed to have the oven cracked open on broil. It’s amazing it didn’t start burning sooner. The pizza is only half ruined, but they decide to start over anyway. Hoseok joins in as well despite them all telling him to not to bother with helping. It’s more for safety than anything, the fun of cooking with his favorite people is an added bonus. 

By the time everything's finished and the table is all set it’s after 5. The kitchen looks a hot mess but they've got time to tackle that as a team later. The food turns out absolutely delicious, even the stuff Minhyuk and Hyungwon cooked themselves, and it’s being eaten at a very rapid rate. Specifically by the birthday boy himself. He eats half of the large bowl of ramen himself and no one minds because it was made for him after all. Amidst the semi-chaos, they make plans to camp out in the living room to watch a variety of movies and eat dessert for the rest of the night.

Eventually when all the food has pretty much vanished the boys give Hoseok his gifts. Minhyuk and Changkyun got him a gift card to his favorite restaurant and a rabbit plushie. Hyungwon gives him a necklace with a ring on it. The date Hyungwon started having feelings for his boyfriend engraved on it (though it took a few days to figure out an exact date). 

“Happy Birthday babe, I love you.”

Hoseok gives him the biggest hug of the night and sheds more tears. Once he’s all cried out he looks Hyungwon in the eyes and sobs out, “I love you too, Hyungwon.”


End file.
